Never Grow Up
by TomFeltonLover007
Summary: Rachael Black was always best friends with Harry, Hermione and Ron. Now since they are turning into teens they will start to fall in love. They will get crushes and they will get hurt. Will Rachael be able to date when her father won't let her grow up?


**A.N: I didn't like that Rachael Anastasia Black story so I rewrote it **

I walked in to my Aunt Lily and Uncle James's house with my father Sirius Black. They're not really my Aunt and Uncle I just call them that. I was going with Harry to Diagon alley buy supplies for Hogwarts. We are going to meet Hermione, Ron, Kaitlin and Teddy there. Kaitlin and Teddy are Remus and Tonks kids, they're twins.

"Hi Aunt Lily!" I screamed

"Hi Rachael, Harry is upstairs in his room." She said from the kitchen. I ran upstairs and opened the door to see Harry sitting of his bed reading. He was he was being too much like Hermione. He didn't see me or hear me come in so I tackled him. He jumped.

"Bloody hell Rachael you scared me!" Harry yelled

"Sorry." I giggled. We still had some time to kill until we would leave for Hogsmeade. So we just really talked or played some games that he had. He looked at his watch, which read three o'clock and that was the time we planed on going.

"Its three now, ready to go to Diagon alley?" Harry said

"Hell yeah!" I yelled running down the stairs dragging him with me. Uncle James and my dad chuckled at me.

"You know she gets that loudness from you." Uncle James said to my dad.

"Yeah I know." My dad said. Harry and I stepped into the fireplace took some powder and headed to Diagon Alley. We walked in to the bookstore to get our schoolbooks while we were there we found the Weasleys and Hermione.

"Hermione!" I squealed she turned around and gave me a hug. After we have gotten all our books Ron, Hermione, Harry and I went to get our robes. On they way there we found Kaitlin and Teddy. We walked into the store and I stopped dead in my tracks. I saw people that I didn't want to see…the Malfoys. Even though I'm related to them doesn't mean that I can't hate them. Draco he's nice to me but only when his parents aren't around. He looked up and gave me a small smile then quickly went back to what he was doing before his father saw. We walked passed them to get our robes. For some reason I felt like someone was watching me so I turned around to see Lucius giving me a disgusting scowl. I quickly turned around paid for my robes and sprinted out the door to find my friends. After a fun time in Diagon alley Harry and I said goodbye to our friends and headed back to his house.

"Rachael? Your dad had to leave but he said that you can stay for dinner." Uncle James said. Harry and I put our school supplies in his room and then went down stairs to eat dinner. Aunt Lily made us pasta. After dinner Harry and I played games up in his room. Before we knew it we fell asleep on his bed with me laying my head on his chest.

****Next day****

"Rachael wake up!" I opened my eyes to see Harry staring at me.

"It's time for breakfast." He said we ran downstairs into the kitchen to see Aunt Lily putting breakfast on the table and Uncle James drinking his coffee while reading the newspaper.

"Good-morning you two." Aunt Lily greeted us.

"Morning!" We said. Harry and I sat down and ate breakfast. Soon there was a knock at the door and Uncle James went to answer it. My dad walked in with my trunk and my owl.

"Hi dad." I said giving him a hug.

"Hey sweetie." He replied. I went into my trunk and picked out some clothes since I slept in the ones that I wore yesterday. Harry and I ran upstairs and got ready.

"Guys hurry up we have to pick up Hermione!" Uncle James called. Harry and I ran downstairs grabbed our stuff and went to the car. We stopped at Hermione's house. She was waiting outside with her parents. She kissed them on the cheek and ran to the car dragging her things along. She put her things in the trunk and sat next to me.

"Hey Hermione, ready too start the third year!" I said

"You bet!" She said, we giggled. Soon we got to King's Cross Station and went to platform 9¾. When we got to the platform we saw Ron, Kaitlin and Teddy we ran over to them. The whistle telling us we had to get on the train. Uncle Lupin was teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year so he was coming to.

"Bye dad." I said and kissed his cheek. I took my stuff on the train with the guys right behind me. Out of pure luck we found an empty compartment, which we put all our stuff in and settled down. I was sitting next to Hermione and Kaitlin while the boys sat across from us. We were wrapped up in our own conversations when the candy cart came by.

"Anything from the trolley dears? The older looking woman asked. We each got a snack.

"Guy I'll be right back I'm gonna change." I said I grabbed my stuff and made my way down the hall. As I was walking someone knocked into me.

Hey watch it!" The person snapped. I looked up to see Draco.

"Draco?" I asked

"Oh sorry Rachael." He said grabbing my hands helping me to my feet.

"Where you heading?" He asked

"I was going to get change." I said

"Hey I gotta go so I'll see you around." He said I walked to the bathroom. Once I was changed I fixed my hair and walked back to the compartment. Time flew and before we knew it we were at Hogwarts. Everybody walked into the great hall and sat at the tables. We watched the sorting. Gryffindor got nine new kids, Slytherin go eight, Ravenclaw got nine and Hufflepuff go seven. There where a lot more first years this year the last time that happened is when I was a first year. As soon as all the first years were at their house, Dumbledore began his speech which basically where not to go. He also he introduced Uncle Lupin but now I have to call him Professor Lupin. After the feast Hermione, Kaitlin and I said goodnight to the boys and walked up to our dorm. We were rooming with two other people Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil.

****Next day****

I got up, took a shower, got dressed, did my hair and make-up. Then went down to breakfast. I saw Harry, Ron and Teddy already there. I took a seat next to Harry.

"Hey guys!" I said.

"Hey Rachael." They said. I went for apiece of bread Harry was going for the same piece and our hands bumped. There was this shock between us. I'm sure it was nothing the air is probably dry; yeah it's just the air. Soon Hermione and Kaitlin came down. I started talking with them and giggle about random stuff. Before we knew it, it was time for class and we all walked there together. We had all the same classes…this means this will be the best year EVER!

_**R&R PLEASE**_


End file.
